


Live II

by Servetolive



Series: New Flesh [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't Read This, Extreme Fetish Porn, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, M/M, Male Character with a Vagina, Masturbation, Multi, Sadism, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Oral sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, cam sex, self-indulgent nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox shows B4's "new" anatomy off to his female clientele.





	Live II

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really, really, really overindulgent nasty porn, do not read. Seriously. Legit the nastiest shit I've ever done. Be advised.

 

Wednesdays were one of Maddox's favorite days. It meant that he got to spend time with his rapidly increasing number of female viewers, who, unlike his male subscribers, who shouted orders and demanded to be satisfied to *their* liking, were content to coo at him and their elected favorite for the evening, mostly allowing for Maddox to do as he liked while offering compliments to his appearance or or that of his machines.

He took more care in his--and his selected machine's-- appearances, dressing them up in fine leather or lace, shaving himself, making sure his hair was in order.

He was ready for his girls, this time with something different.

-

B4, with his sweet, pleasing nature, soft moans and silky tears, won the vote in the prior week. Maddox had him splayed out for the camera, his legs wide open for their audience to see that he had adorned him with a pretty pair of pink, lacey panties that were nearly transparent against his swollen labia--an anonymous gift from one of the girls; likely meant for him to wear himself.

The feed counted down from five to let him know that he was live

Maddox, shirtless, knelt behind the quivering B4, holding his arms back to prevent him from touching himself. He shushed him in his ear softly and looked over the android's shoulder to see that the panties were nearly soaked through.

"Quiet, B," he said, stroking B4 gently as the android whimpered. "We're almost on."

Swallowing, B4 quieted himself as the screens blipped.

"Good evening, ladies," Maddox croned pleasantly.

Sabi, a bored junior science officer stationed near the Neutral Zone, had attended one of Maddox's seminars and counted herself as his biggest fan from day one. She was always the first to sign on. He never asked where she got the copious amounts of money she spent on him from, but he was curious.

"Mad Maddy!" She squealed as the faces of his other regulars began to flicker on around hers, an illegal cigarette in her hand. She was the only member of Starfleet to tune in weekly, which was probably a good thing: in what perhaps was a desperate, but welcome bid for attention, she was the first to inspire a trend of the girls showing him their pussies while they got off along with him.

He prided himself as being a good host, and greeted them all by name as they appeared.

"Sabi," he nodded to her, "Jaarla, Maribel. Danuta."

"Oh God, it's B!" One of the girls shrieked happily. "Hi, B!"

Smirking, Maddox leaned over. "B, be polite and say hello."

Even if he wanted to, B4 had no means by which to say anything. His mouth was held open by a butterfly-shaped gag, and tears streamed down his face as the ache in his new flesh intensified.

"Oh, he's *so* cute," another girl sighed.

By the time he finished his rounds, there were thirteen viewers.

"Small crowd today, hm?" He moved one hand away from B4 to enter a few commands into a nearby PADD, preventing late customers from access. In that moment, B4's arm twitched, his hand moving toward his crotch.

"B," Maddox warned, catching him out of the corner of his eye. B4 swallowed and put his arm back.

"No, this is perfect," Danuta said, r's rolling in her thick Polish accent. She was the oldest of the bunch--a few years older than Maddox, in fact, and a graduate of Daystrom herself.

As usual, he spent the next ten minutes trailing his fingers along B4's chest, circling nipples and sliding his hands against his stomach, casually catching up with the women as B4 grew more and more visibly uncomfortable. Occasionally, he took a long pull from a bottle of water nearby.

Finally, one of the girls asked: "Something's different, isn't it?"

Sabi lit another cigarette. She usually never took her eyes off of Maddox for long enough to notice anything else in the room, but she blinked when she peered into B4's nether regions.

"Cute panties," she said. "Is that what I think it is?"

Maddox chuckled, and slipped a hand down across B4's navel, causing him to tense up harshly and shiver. With his other hand, he slipped two fingers into B4's mouth to distract him; the android closed his eyes and moaned as his tongue rolled around them.

"What do you think it is," he asked. He found the mound of swelling, glistening bioplast, patted it and gave the lips a little squeeze that made them pout for the audience.

The girls collectively "ooh'd."

"Ohmigod, you didn't!"

As if on cue, Maddox pulled the front of B4's panties down to show them that he, indeed, *did.*

Carefully, he moved from behind B4 to stand adjacent to him so that he could finish removing his panties. He thought of kicking them aside, before Sabi cried out, "Wait, put them in his mouth!"

Maddox looked over his shoulder at the camera, in a way that he knew would drive his admirers crazy.

"Crotch first," she encouraged, almost pleading.

"Let him taste himself," Jaarla added, in her husky Cardassian voice.

B4's eyes followed Maddox as he unhooked the gag and let it fall to the ground. He shoved the soiled underwear into his mouth and warned sternly with a finger, "Do not touch these."

B4 nodded pathetically.

"Poor thing," Danuta clucked. "He's suffering, Maddox."

"Is he?" Maddox gave his trademark, poisonous smirk and reached for his water.

"B4, go ahead and touch yourself. Show the girls what you learned about their privates."

B4 didn't need to be told twice. He spread his thighs apart further and reached down between his thighs, disoriented and fumbling with his lips.

"Is it new or something?" Maribel asked.

"No, sweetie," Danuta said to B4. "To the right."

B4 tried to lean up a bit to see, moving his hand to the left and finding the crease of his thigh.

"No, your other right!"

B4 tried again and again, fingers and knuckles slick with his juices as he had trouble locating his inner labia. Amused, Maddox was content to remain on the side, tilting his head back to drink as the women guided B4 around his pussy.

While some of the girls were getting frustrated, others were purring at Maddox, telling him how good he looked. Maddox laughed, tossing his water off to the side.

"My my, you girls sure are thirsty today," he teased.

"So are you!"

"Oh heavens," Jaarla exclaimed. "Can someone show this poor thing how it's done?"

His cheeks flushed with bright gold, B4 looked to Maddox for help.

"No," Maddox said, folding his arms. "Not until you find it."

B4's fingers sank deeper, until by accident, his middle finger found his hole and plunged into it, his eyes widening and his back arching in shock.

Maddox led his audience in condescending, patronizing applause.

"Yay! He found it!"

B4 removed his finger to examine the moisture. He looked up at Maddox for approval.

Maddox nodded at him, and he put his finger back. Maddox instructed him to use his other hand to hold himself open so that the girls could see him fuck himself, sliding in a second digit at their behest.

He groaned around the cloth in his mouth as he slid the pads of his fingers up and over the hood of his clit, which gave him a minor shock, and then down into his cunt again.

"Use two, B!"

B4 nodded and obeyed.

"He wants to say something, Madd."

Maddox snatched the panties from B4's gasping, drooling mouth as he lifted his knees up closer to his chest to show them.

"Like... Like this?" He panted meekly, his lips parted and brow furrowed as he glanced between his abdomen and back up to the camera.

"Yes, like that!"

"Mmm...." Some of the girls were already touching themselves, aroused by the control Maddox had given them over such a powerful creature.

It was like a party to Maddox, and he enjoyed allowing the women to teach B4 about his new pussy for a price. That's what made him so hard this time.

Without being prompted by the girls Maddox impulsively dropped down on all fours between B4's curled feet, his hands on his knees.

"Oh God," one of the girls gasped as Maddox dipped down and brought his tongue in direct contact with B4's hole.

B4 inhaled sharply, arching his back more intensely, mouth falling open as his master's tongue swept up between his inner lips and flicked skillfully against his clit.

He cried out loudly, his cooling cycle whirring. He flinched away from Maddox, who held his thighs tight against his mouth.

Some of the girls squealed with delight, causing Maddox to move his tongue quicker.

B4 gasped his name, moving a hand to grasp at Maddox's head. "Bruce..."

Maddox swatted his hand away as he licked and sucked as audibly as he could for the girls to hear.

"Jesus Christ," he heard Sabi moan.

When he came up, the lower half of his face slick and shiny, he brought his wrist up to his mouth to wipe it away.

"You're so fucking *wet* B," he said, to the girls' approval. B4, caught between sheer embarrassment and a near system overload, shuddered and looked at Maddox with half lidded eyes. His neck jerked to one side.

"He's so in love with you, Madd," one of the girls sighed dreamily. He wasn't sure who; he was beginning to tune them all out as he thought about what he would do to B4 next.

He swatted at B4's ankles. "Pick your knees up," he ordered. "Against your chest. Yes, like that."

B4 was clearly willing now as he spread his pussy open, looking up expectantly at Maddox as the human stood to one side and began to unzip his pants.

"Bruce," he panted meekly. "What are you--"

"Shut up," he barked back. He glanced up at the camera, over his shoulder. "Can you all see?"

"Yes!"

"Affirmative!"

"Send it, Madd!"

Maddox spread his feet at shoulder width, took his cock his hand, and ordered: "Open."

B4 obeyed the simplest of commands he was programmed to follow and opened his mouth as the warm stream of fluid splashed against his tongue.

Holding eye contact with Maddox, B4 let the human fill his mouth until it spilled over his lower lip and jaw, trickling down his chest and into his pussy.

The girls were saying something, but Maddox couldn't hear. Grey eyes to gold, the cyberneticist licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, savoring the absolute devotion this creature had to him.

"You really *would* let me do anything to you, wouldn't you," he heard himself say.

B4 closed his mouth--swallowing some--and nodded sheepishly, like Data. "Mm-hmm."

The girls wanted one more thing. They instructed him to spread his lips with both hands. Maddox silently took the cue, stopped himself midstream, and moved so that he was within range of B4's cunt.

"Pink reveal," he heard. That signified that one of the girls--Sabi, from the voice--couldn't take it anymore and was going to show herself to the camera and fuck herself.

"Yep," came another voice, who followed suit.

He didn't wait for the rest to situate themselves. He was hard enough to give himself a headache. B4 was waiting, pussy spread.

He let go.

"B, look here!" B4 obeyed as Maddox pissed in his cunt, water pooling in his hole as the sound of an old world camera closing its shutter rang throughout the room.

B4 held his breath. "Hold it in," Maddox commanded.

He squeezed, taking some of the fluid into him, and pushed, showing the inside of his pussy, dispelling.

"Hey Madd, snapshot!"

Maddox glanced up over his shoulder for the final time as he finished. The sound of shutters closing at random intervals filled the room.

He turned his attention back to B4, shaking the excess off onto his chest before he pulled down the rest of his pants and tossed them to a dry part of the room and kneeled.

It was his turn now, and all of the suggestions thrown his way fell on deaf ears.

"Bruce," B4 whispered as the human pushed his knees flush against his chest.

"Shut up, I said," Maddox hissed. He looked behind himself to make sure that the most vital parts were visible and drove himself into B4's wet, smooth cunt.

B4 gasped and grasped at Maddox as the human  pushed against his thighs and fucked him roughly, taking time once to pull out slowly for the audience, slap B4's pussy, spit on it, and then slide back in.

Breathing heavily, B4 moaned, "Deeper, Bruce, please."

Maddox closed his eyes and did as he was asked, slowing his rhythm so that he could slide in as deep as possible, until he felt B4 jerk into him when the tip of his cock slid over the little nodule that would drive the android into overload.

B4's pupils dilated. "Too deep," he choked. Maddox ignored him, thrusting against him twice more with something heavy and wicked in his eyes.

"Stop it, Bruce!" B4 whined, not entirely meaning it: he pulled away in one motion but moved his hips to meet Maddox's in the next.

"Stop it, Bruce," Maddox breathlessly mimicked B4's whine. The girls giggled. He flipped a sweaty strand of hair away from his forehead. "Fuck you; you fucking *love* this."

 "Oh, fuck yeah," Sabi groaned as she and a few other girls fingered themselves.

B4 whimpered painfully, calling his owner's name until it was clear that he would suffer from an overload.

"Bruce," he mewled eyes wide. "I'm going to--"

"Yes, that's right," Maddox hissed, neither stopping nor slowing down. "You will."

Clear fluid gushed from B4 all over Maddox's abdomen. He stopped moving.

B4 was so tight, it took literally seconds more before Maddox moaned loudly--mostly for the benefit of the girls--arched into his android, and came.

Sabi and the other exhibitionists mewled loudly and came, just as Maddox stopped.

Exhausted, he lifted himself off of his still machine, and spread him open so that they could see his cum drip out and onto the floor.

"I'm gonna be jerking off to this for days," Sabi remarked between deep breaths as she cleaned off her camera lens.

"Danuta, did you take pics?"

"Yes, I got 'em."

"Send 'em to me, will you?"

Struggling to catch his breath, Maddox looked back at B4 and the mess he made of him. The room needed to be cleaned. A good job for Data and Lore, he thought.

"Alright, ladies," he said. "That's all for now."

**Author's Note:**

> A) points if you can spot the author self-insert  
> B) i keep putting "send it" in the dialogue of my fics. In case you're wondering (you're not), it's military terminology that one uses over the communication/radio to advise the other party to give them the information that other party says they have. In slang, it can be used as "tell me," "go ahead," "do it," etv  
> C) idk whether to be embarrassed or proud. This is weird af


End file.
